No More Mashley! - Merome Smut
by MeromeFics
Summary: From the April Fools "joke" Mitch and Ashley did. Jerome doesn't like Mashley very much... **Angry Merome Sex**


Author's Note: Whoops this was supposed to be posted after April fools day... A little late? Nah! Enjoy~

"What the fuck was that!" Jerome yelled as he pushed the Canadian against the wall.

"It- It was just an April Fools joke!" Mitch replied, his voice cracking.

"You know I don't like you talking about Ashley..." Jerome said, his voice calmer, but still stern.

"It was for the fans, Jerome..." Mitch said, voice still shaky.

"I just want you to know your mine." Jerome said, lightly grinding against Mitch.

"Oh- Jerome..." Mitch moaned, "I'm all yours..."

"You got that right." Jerome groaned, grinding into the Canadian harder.

Jerome pulled Mitch's shirt off, discarding it to the floor. Immediately afterwards, he attached his mouth to the Canadian's neck, sucking and nibbling.

Mitch quietly moaned out his lover's name, clawing desperately at Jerome's shirt. The American leaned back, pulling his shirt over his head, then returning to the task at hand.

Jerome kissed up Mitch's jawline, then back down his neck. He stopped at the boy's collar bone, biting and sucking on it, drawing moans from his lover.

The American got to one of Mitch's nipples, sucking and licking the pink nub.

"J-Jerome... Nghhh- please..." Mitch moaned, lustful eyes desperately begging Jerome to hurry up.

Jerome smirked, slowly licking down Mitch's stomach, and to his navel. He stopped at the Canadian's waist band, thinking.

Jerome stood up, neglecting Mitch entirely.

"W-Why'd you stop?" Mitch asked, still slightly panting.

"I'm punishing you, not pleasuring you." Jerome said, pushing Mitch's shoulders down.

"You want me to... Oh..." Mitch said, realizing what Jerome was implying, blushing a deep shade of red.

Mitch slowly undid Jerome's button, then carefully unzipping his pants. In one brief movement Mitch pulled his pants down. He hooked his slender fingers around Jerome's waistband, pulling them down painfully slow. Jerome pulled on Mitch's hair to tell him to 'get on with it'. Mitch got the idea and pulled down Jerome's boxers.

Mitch looked up at Jerome before experimentally pressing his tongue to the tip, earning a load moan from the older. He slowly licked from the base to the tip, lightly kissing the head.

"Ah- Mitch...Stop with the god damn teasing!" Jerome groaned.

Mitch placed feather light kisses down the shaft before finally taking the head into his mouth. As Mitch started to take more in inch by inch, he kept eye contact the entire time with Jerome, extremely turning him on.

"Ughhh... M-Mitch... F-fuck..." Jerome groaned, looking down just to see glistening amber eyes staring right back.

As Mitch continued taking in Jerome, his member hit the back of his throught. Mitch, wanting to take the entire thing kept going, gagging slightly.

"D-do you even have a- Ugh... Gag reflex..." Jerome asked, interrupted with a moan.

Once Mitch had the whole thing in his mouth, he started bobbing his head at a slow pace. Jerome moaned louder then before, tangling his hands in Mitch's hair.

Mitch bobbed his head faster. Jerome looked down just to see those lust and sex driven eyes, staying in contact with his. Mitch licked the vein on the under side of Jerome's cock, driving the older into pure bliss.

Mitch started humming while bobbing, pushing Jerome closer and closer to his climax.

"St-Stop... I'm n-not gonna... Gonna cum... Y-yet..." Jerome panted, prying the Canadian off him.

Mitch stood up again, looking Jerome directly in the eyes. He leaned over to Jerome's right, biting his ear lightly before whispering into his ear, "Punish me..."

Just with that Jerome nearly ripped off Mitch's jeans. He pulled Mitch's boxers off, and the Canadian quickly stepped out of them.

Jerome pushed Mitch up against the wall again, then spread the boy's legs, lifting him up. He supported him as best as he could, leaning a lot of his weight onto Mitch.

"Are you just gonna do it here? On the wall?" Mitch questioned.

Jerome nodded his head, bringing three fingers to Mitch's mouth.

Mitch smirked, taking the digits in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and in between them, then humming on them.

Jerome groaned slightly before pulling his fingers out of the Canadians mouth. He pushed in one of his fingers into Mitch's entrance.

"Sh-Shit Jerome..." Mitch groaned and pushed down on the finger.

Jerome smirked, adding another finger. Mitch made a noise of delight as Jerome started scissoring his fingers.

Jerome added the last digit, making Mitch still, breathing out adjusting. Once Mitch was ready, Jerome scissored his fingers. Mitch moaned throwing his head back.

Jerome removed his fingers, then lined himself up at Mitch's entrance. Jerome pushed in slowly until his entire member was pushed in. The Canadian moaned, biting his lips.

The American started a steady rhythm. Jerome leaned forward biting down on Mitch's neck, drawing blood.

Mitch cried out, clawing at Jerome's back. The older licked over the love bite he made before returning to kissing all over Mitch's face and neck.

Suddenly Jerome started thrusting way harder then before, grabbing Mitch's wrists to pin them on the wall.

"Who do you belong to?" Jerome growled in Mitch's ear.

"Y-You! I'm all yours! Only yours, Jerome!" Mitch screamed out as Jerome continued thrusting non-stop into the younger.

Jerome angled his hips, already knowing that he would thrust right into Mitch's prostate.

Mitch screamed as waves of pleasure hit him.

"Scream for me... I want the whole neighborhood to hear..." Jerome commanded, licking the shell of Mitch's ear, then nibbling on his ear lobe.

"Jerome! Fuck me harder!" Mitch screamed and dug his nails into the Americans back.

Jerome groaned, thrusting harder and faster. Mitch threw his head back. He was being pushed closer and closer to his climax.

"J-Jerome I'm gonna-" Mitch screamed his lover's name as he came, his seed covering his and Jerome's abdomens.

"Fuck..." Jerome groaned out. The tightness around him was too much. After a few more thrusts Jerome also came.

Jerome pulled out, then helped Mitch get his feet back on the floor. Mitch almost fell over, exhausted.

Jerome groaned before picking the tired Canadian bridal style. He struggled slightly, because of the fact that Mitch was same size as him. He managed to get to their bedroom, carefully placing Mitch down on the bed.

Jerome got into bed too, snuggling Mitch from behind. He placed tender kisses up and down Mitch's neck and shoulder.

"Ashley is a stupid whore..." Jerome mumbled while snuggling Mitch.

Mitch chuckled and leaned back into Jerome's embrace.

"I love you way too much..." Jerome whispered before getting closing his eyes to get some much needed rest.

"I'm glad you do..." Mitch quietly said to himself, following Jerome and slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
